Francine Smith
Francine Smith (née Ling; '''formerly '''Dawson) is the wife of Stan Smith and the mother of Hayley Smith and Steve Smith. Francine was born to Nicholas and Cassandra Dawson. When Francine was a young toddler in "Big Trouble in Little Langley", her parents gave her up to be in first class on a plane. Not much is known about Francine's younger years; however, she was brought up in an orphanage where she was taught that left-handers were the Devil in "Office Spaceman", and was hit with a piece of beef or a mackerel on Fridays whenever she used her left hand. At the age of 7, she was adopted and raised by a Chinese couple, Ma Ma and Bah Bah Ling. Her maiden name is Ling. Through her adopted Chinese parents, Francine has a sister, Gwen, who Stan thinks is "totally hot" and mentions it whenever her sister is brought up in conversation.When she was about 14 she had an obsessive crush on her algebra teacher, Mr. Feeny. After Francine claimed that they were lovers, he was sent to jail where he committed suicide in the pilot. She also reported being beaten up by a group of popular girls in the school showers in "1600 Candles". When Francine was younger she had a brief acting career in an episode of the television show Scarecrow and Mrs. King with George Clooney. George stole her line in the show ruining her acting career. Since then she has been passionate about killing him, or at least, making him cry. Which Stan helped her do in "Tears of a Clooney", as a 39th/40th birthday present. Francine was a wild hippie when younger. In the '80s she slept with Adam Ant, Billy Gibbons of ZZ Top, and Dexys Midnight Runners. It was around this time that she met Stan, who had just graduated from the CIA academy. The couple met when Francine was hitchhiking and Stan pulled over and gave her a lift. During the trip, Stan swerved to avoid hitting a raccoon, which he did hit. To the raccoon out of its misery, Stan shot the animal, causing Francine to become attracted to Stan for the compassion he had shown. This is the key to the plan in "Francine's Flashback" to get her memory back. The couple married soon after. Francine is now a typical housewife, who has no long term career but has had a few brief . She complains she rarely has any friends in "Homeland Insecurity" because Stan always scares them away. Although Francine has settled down as a mother, her old personality traits will sometimes flare up, such as when she goes out drinking with an old friend in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". Francine's brain has been repeatedly damaged or tampered with by her husband in acts of foolishness such as in "Francine's Flashback" and "Roger 'n' Me". In "Pulling Double Booty", Francine tells, what Stan describes as, a "Haunting Scene-let" which indicates that Francine has been in Prison before. She re-enacts a scene about being "shanked in the cafeteria", she does not want the same life for Hayley. Francine Muscular Futanari Gallary The gallery for francie Smith can be viewed here. Category:American Dad Category:Hair Blond Category:Mother Category:Wife Category:Smith Family Category:Name Francine Category:Muscular Buff Category:Female Muscle Category:Female Category:Muscle arm Category:Chest Category:Pecs Category:Sexys Category:Female penis and Futa Category:Workout